Christmas Party and Birthday kisses LevixEren
by TheImaginaryDream
Summary: Eren was invited to a Christmas Party for the scouting corp members. Everything seems well, until he's caught under the mistletoe with...Levi!


The night sky was painted in a dark maroon, bringing contrast to the steadily falling snow. Eren Yaeger walked slowly looking down at the ground, face buried in his muffler. He could hear faint sounds of traditional Christmas songs that hung faintly in the air from other families throwing small get-togethers. A Christmas party was being thrown and everyone in the survey corps would be there…at least everyone who survived….

Eren walked up the steps to the cafeteria- where the party was being held- and took a deep breath. Before he could even knock on the door; it swung open, revealing an overly excited Hanji, wearing an atrocious Christmas sweater.

"Eren! We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up! Everyone's here already- EREEEN'S HERE GUYS"

From inside the room a set of "Hey" 's and "About time" 's where heard. Eren smiled sheepishly and he unbuttoned his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

Scanning the room Eren noted who was here; Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Annie, Connie,Ymir-

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Jean slung his arm around Eren and leaned in close and whispered,

" Now that you're here, do your friend a solid and give a good word in about me to Mikasa"

" Since when were we friends?! If you want to talk to her talk to her yourself"

"Since…..well….y'know that one time….Listen it's not important right now, I can't talk to her by myself last time I tried the only response I got was when I mentioned your name,-" While Jean was talking Eren took it in his best interest to get out of there before he was dragged into something he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of.

"-Hey! Eren!" Jean called out after him.

_Crap!_ He ducked and maneuvered his way through the crowd of his friends as they chatted about their days events and hid under one of the tables that was clothed in white.

After five minutes, when Eren was sure he had lost Jean's interest, he crawled out, not before hitting his head on the top of the table though. Rubbing his bruised noggin he looked around the room, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Oi. Eren." A low menacing tone sounded behind him. A tone Eren knew all too well. A tone that belonged to a 160cm 30 year-old man that can make even Satan cry.

Levi.

"H-heichou?" Eren didn't move, afraid to look at his Corporal and definitely not wanting to find out what had made him call his name like that.

"Off."

_What?_

"What?"

" Get your big clumsy feet off of mine before you lose them".

Eren turned and looked down- and sure enough- he was steeping on Levi's foot.

"O-oh…sorry…."

"Tch."

Levi left without another word-or glance for that matter and Eren followed after him like a lost dog, because let's be honest here, Eren was lost. Everyone seemed to get along fine with or without him, and recently he was starting to feel a little bit…..

Odd?

No.

Hopeless?

Maybe.

_Alone._

The word found itself popping into Eren's mind and staying there. Not wanting to bring down his mood, Eren pushed the dark and unwanted thoughts away and focused on the short figure in front of him. He noted the Corporal's tense and formal posture and found it very comforting…oddly. He didn't know why and didn't really want to find out.

Levi stopped abruptly bringing Eren to crash into his back.

"Hey why'd you-"

Hanji's excited scream cut him off, "LEVI, EREN! YOU'RE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

Hanji Jumped up excitedly and everyone turned to face both he and Levi.

Eren looked up and there, dead centre of the door frame was mistletoe.

"AHA! Christmas tradition boys pucker up"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hollers and cheers were heard throughout the room but despite the volume of scream, Eren was able to hear Levi mumble into his champagne glass ,

"Pft, Like this brat is able to pull something like that off …Oi! Shitty four-eyes. Shut up."

_Whhhhaaaaatttt?_

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Levi turned to him,

"Exactly as it sounded."

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, just stating fact."

Eren was…Eren was Flabbergasted! (Note to himself: Never use that word ever.)

_Like Hell he'd take that from a 5' something dwarf. _

That's when it happened. It was sloppy, quick and miscalculated, but Eren grabbed his Corporal by his face and brought his lips to Levi's. A series of " OO" 's and "Awe" 's were made, and Eren could swear he heard camera shutter noises. Levi's body tensed, more than it had been, if that was possible, and decided that before his Corporal could collect himself to kill him, he should break the kiss.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face, and for once, Eren was at a loss for words. He looked down, and mumble sorry before his friends crowded them with their half-drunk jokes and smiles.

The night went on, Feeling longer than it should have. The whole time Eren could feel Levi staring at him and he could practically feel the intent to kill in his general direction. Maybe he could pass off the kiss as being drunk?

No. He and Levi both knew that wasn't true and that petty lie would only get him a kick in the shins..or worse.

Finally, it was time to go, it was 11:55pm and only a few people stayed behind to clean up, even though Eren had offered to help, he was told it wasn't need, so Eren ripped up his Jacket and headed out into the cold.

It was a lot colder than it was before when Eren first got to the party, and the snow was heavier too. He promised himself a nice cup of hot chocolate to look forward to when he got home to warm his body. In mid-thought Eren felt himself being dragged into the ally way behind the building.

_Oh no! this is one of those muggings Mikasa warned me about…Oh god what if they take my jacket? Maybe if I use my limited knowledge of karate to defend myself?...Oh god….I don't know Karate!_

The ally way was dimly lit from the old lamp that hung off the brock wall and Eren can just make out the features of a short kid.

_A kid?! I can take him! HA! I was worried for nothing!_

Feeling confident about his plan on defeating his short rival, Eren didn't notice the figure turn around until he was pinned to the wall and kissed.

KISSED!?

SEXUAL ASSAULT?!

Eren looked at his perverted attacker and was struck with…..relief? It wasn't a kid, or a pervert, it was Levi. He tried to push his Corporal off.

"H-Heichou?-" Another kiss, this time more aggressive.

Eren heart leapt and he kissed back, letting his body instinctively react. He broke out of Levi's grip and pinned him to the wall, dominating him.

The bell tower chimed , signaling that it was now 12am on Christmas day. Eren broke the kiss and looked into Levi's eyes.

"Merry Christmas…and Happy Birthday, Levi"

Levi pulled Eren's head down for another kiss, one that was much more gentler than the one previously.


End file.
